The Unfortunate Life Of Cutekindwolfgirl123 (A sad story)
by rbris17
Summary: Cutekindwolf123, a Roblox player with big dreams ruined by very unfortunate events.


The Unfortunate Life Of Cutekindwolfgirl123 (A sad story set in the world of Roblox)

Year: 2058

cutekindwolfgirl123 - born 22nd of September 2016

Part 1: Young Days

Prior to her birth her dad left 4 months before she was born and her mum became a smoker. Her mum at the time, aged 38 was living in a small beatdown house due to her low paid job. On one fortunate day, cutekindwolfgirls was six when her mum won the lottery and recieved $500000, she spent half of it on a medium class house and could finally get a good job, she stopped smoking as her frustration ended, Cutekindwolfgirl's future looked much better. By the age of 16 back in 2032 her mother had become a multi-millionaire and lent some money to cutekindwolfgirl, she could afford a house and could finally get a job. At the time she was still in high school and was getting good grades, she went to Roblox Highschool which was the best public school in the country at the time. All was going well until one day when she was refurnishing her house, she was about to replace her couch until she saw a man wearing an Australian flag shirt and was sitting on her old couch watching TV, the man faced towards and started talking. The man claimed the house as his and told her to get out, he eventually convinced her to get out and she got out of the house, the only thing she found out about this man is that his name was dead999999. After a week of being homeless, she rented an apartment and started living in that. On one unlucky day at Roblox High School, a recent dropout named Ngr_oboi snuck into school grounds, he walked into his old classroom and started firing an ak47, he then opened fire into other classrooms including the one cutekindwolf girl was in. Cutekindwolfgirl saw many of her fellow students get injured and killed, Ngr_oboi aimed the gun at her and then slowly walked away, she knew who it was. Going back a few months before Ngr_oboi dropped out of school, he was dating cutekindwolfgirl, but they split up and then he left the school. After cutekindwolfgirl was mentally scarred, she looked out a windows and noticed Ngr_oboi walking to her stolen house, she then found out that Ngr_oboi and that dead999999 guy were working together. She couldn't inform the police because she got so scared that she couldn't talk for a few days. A few days later she told the police where the hideout was and they rushed to the house, all they could find was a photo on the right side of the house on the ground which showed dead999999 stuck in a wall and Ngr_oboi just standing there, on the back of the photo was writing, it said "She's next". The police thought nothing of it and then walked away.

Part 2: Near Death and Death

CuteKindWolfGirl knew something was wrong, she knew she was next. One day when she was her shower, she heard the loungeroom window open up slowly, she walked out of the shower keeping it running. She put on a dressing and slowly opened the bathroom door a little bit and saw Ngr_oboi standing on pouring gasoline all over the ground and held a lighter, he lit the gasoline with the lighter and then pulled out a pistol and shot himself in the head. The fire quickly spread and Cutekindwolfgirl's only escape was to erun and jump out the window. She ran out burning her feet and managed to jump out the window. She started to walk to the closest store and told the cashier to call the fire department. The next day when she was in hospital, she found out that Roblox High School was burnt down andd that she'd have to move. 3 weeks later she went to move into the town of Robloxia into her mother's house and had go to Robloxia High School, which was known as one od the worst schools in the country. 2 years pass and her mental scarring decreased her grades and had to get therapy every 2 weeks. She eventually graduated high school but couldn't get better education due to every college denying her. At the age of 20 in 2036, her mother had gotten cancer and died R.I.P mum 1978 - 2036, aged 57. Cutekindwolfgirls mum's wealth went to her bad dad and cutekindwolfgirl was running low on money, she gained some by selling her mum's house and then rented apartment in Robloxia and got a decent paid job. When she was 22 she met a man named Iobo_rgn, she thought he met him before and then they started dating. By 2040 when she was 24 they got married, a couple months later cutekindwolfgirl got pregnant, it all seemed well until 4 months into pregnancy, when she was driving home from work a car collided with her car and had to be sent to hospital, a week later the doctors found out that the baby inside her had died, she had to have a expensive operation to get the baby out. cutekindwolfgirl and Iobo_rgn were devested. 6 years pass and she has had twins and a normal child.

Part 3: Breakup and Now

The years passed and cutekindwolfgirl's life was doing generally fine, until one day a new neighbour arrived. A week goes by and the neighbour had already adapted into the neighborhood. One day Iobo_rgn got suspicous and got back from work early, he snuck to the bedroom door and then quickly opened it, he saw cutekindwolfgirl and the neighbour in bed together, you what goes on from here. Cutekindwolfgirl and Iobo_rgn go to court and cutekindwolfgirl notices something, dead999999 was Iobo_rgn lawyer, she then found out that Iobo_rgn was Ngr_oboi and that he was working with dead999999 this whole time, Ngr_oboi never died with that shot to the head. So Ngr_oboi wins the courtcase and %80 of their assets go to him while cutekindwolfgirl gets %20 and is stuck with the children. 10 months later she has another child and this child has tourettes. More recently in 2054 she gets too stressed out with her children that she becomes mentally unstable and leaves her children to go to a mental hospital, her children were sent to live with Ngr_oboi and 2 years later he takes another shot to the head and the the kids are sent to get fostercare. Cutekindwolfgirl, now 42 recently got too stressed out and is stuck in a coma for the rest of her life. Since this story is set in the future a machine scans her brain can see whats she's dreaming and the only thing she dreams of is her classmates being killed.

May Cutekindwolfgirl's soul rest until she dies.

The End


End file.
